Past, Present and Future
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Dave meets someone in kindergarten who is totally different. But yet, he can't let her go because he is starting to fall in love with her during those years.. DavexOC. Rated M. Hard sex in the 2nd chapter. I do not own Homestuck. But I do own my fantroll, Athena Insanity.
1. Chapter One: Past

**A/N: **I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters. Athena Insanity is my fantroll, so do not steal/use her for fanfics. I have the full credit for creating her. Also, there will be 3 chapters in this story since I decided to write a long story about Athena and Dave and how they met. :)

* * *

_**Past**_

There were a lot of kids in the new-built kindergarten. It's just like as someone simply put a house down with several kids around the age of 4 or 5. The ones who are going to school are already 6 or 7, around that age. But one can't simply understand this, and this is Dave Strider. Ever since he turned five, Bro decided to take him into the kindergarten due to his small amount of money, but seriously when the fuck did his brother cared about money at all? Anyway, at least he is four years old and he is fucking cool. Also, he's in kindergarten.

And this is when he first saw her. This strange girl with the different skin color and small horns on her head. She has beautiful, long, silk and black hair, also she has a cute face. _Oh man, I need to get in touch with this girl._ Dave is not dumb, he surely knows how to talk to strangers. His brother teached him that and now he is so good in this, that he made some new friends at his first day in kindergarten. Dave is really talk-active for a 5-year-old guy with big shades. Oh yeah, his shades, he forgot about them. Taking a deep breath, he walks over to that girl and smiles as he stands in front of her. _Strider's don't smile._

"Hello there! Who are you?" Oh yeah, she also was talk-active as well. He likes that, actually more than he imagined. And her clothes are pretty neat, so is her face. God, her face. She's so adorable beyond all this cuteness that is sticking in a 4-year-old body. Or at least he thought she is four years old. "Sup. My name is Dave Strider." - "Hello, Dave. It's nice to meet you. My name is Athena Insanity." She grins at him and he has a full view on her teeth. They are looking like teeths from a vampire. Of course, Dave has to know that since Bro decided to show him a vampire-book. _Ugh._

"Nice to meet you too. Wanna play together?" His lips formed to a sly smirk, as she nods and takes his hand to lead him to a play corner. Those corners are spread around the whole room where most of the kids were. Actually, there are more 'groups' in the kindergarten, because those kids are way too much. This kindergarten is also really popular among parents. That's why Bro decided to put him into this very kindergarten. They played for quite a while, until Athena looks at him with her soft, brown eyes.

"Dave. I like that name. Is it a short version or your real name?" Her eyes are shining when she talks to him. _God, he is starting to fall in love with that girl._

"Nope. My name is David." He shrugs lightly, putting the blocks away which he just used to play around for a bit.

"David Strider. I like that. What about your parents?" Even when she's sitting, she's still jumping up and down. This girl can never hold still and he knows that. He knows that too well.

"Don't have parents. My brother raised me." There was a shocked expression on her face, but it soon turned in a smile on her small lips. "Your brother, huh? Well, I do have parents and I also have one brother, but he's already in school. He's 7 and I'm 5." He nods to everything she is saying, actually it was pretty interesting to hear that from her mouth. He wants to know more acout her, that's defintely for sure, nontheless they might be in the same school as well. He really hopes that.

As they have to leave the kindergarten to go home, Dave looks for her and finds her sitting on a park bench. There's a lot of benches outside the school, but they are mainly used to play. Or to sit, like she does. He walks over to her, his shades in his hand and his lunch box in the other hand. Putting it on the bench, he sits next to her and looks into the sky. Athena slowly raises her head and reaches for his chin to turn his head around. "Your eyes are beautiful, you know that, David?" She gives him a rather warm smile and he looks at her, unable to move. "Yours are beautiful too." He pointed out and as she released his chin, she soon chuckles. "You're the first nice person I've ever met." He turns his head around to the building, then to her. "Really? How is that so?" - "Well, you know.. Dave, I'm not a normal person. I'm not human." She licks her lips a bit and this sharp teeth is sticking out again. "Are you a vampire?" The blonde suddenly asks and she breaks down in laughter.

"Oh Dave. I'm slowly starting to like you." She then gives him a wide smile, as she wraps her arm around his neck. "But sorry, I'm not a vampire. I'm a troll." Athena looks to the side and starts sighing. "Oh great, my butler's here. Dave, what about.. do you want to drive home with me? I'm inviting you." His lips formed to a smirk, as he takes his stuff and then her hand to drag her from the bench. "I would like that very much, Athena." She blushes a bit, then grinning widely. "Alright! Let's go!"

As they reached her house - or rather, mansion - they got out of the car and then they're making her way up to the big entrance door. Athena waits for her butler to open the door and as soon as he unlocked it, he gently opens her and the girl runs inside, dragging Dave along with her. They ran into the big kitchen - what in this house isn't big at all? - and she slowly slides across the floor, then hugging her mother's legs. "Mom! Look, I brought a friend home!" She grins widely and as her mother walks up to him, she puts on the exact warm smile as her daughter. "My, my, isn't he a cutie. It's very nice to meet you, uhm.." - "Dave. Dave Strider." He looks up to her, smiling slightly. "It's nice to meet you as well, ma'am." Her mother chuckles softly, while patting his head. He actually fucking hates this, but her mother is nice, so he decides to stay put for the time being. He doesn't want to screw around on his first day. Athena slowly grabs his hand again, then walking out of the kitchen and leads him to the stairs. "Wanna sleep over?"

He doesn't know what to answer, but he just shrugs and nods. "Sure. But I have to call my brother." - "Oh, Jefferson is doing that for you. Just give him his number, alright?" She smiles at him, then walking down the long hallway. "Come, Dave!" You quickly follow her then entering the room. This room was not girlish at all, it actually was pretty rad. She has a good taste in rooms, obviously. Dave looks around, while nodding. "This is a pretty room." She laughs gently, then hugging him. "I really appreciate this, Dave. You're so kind." She twirls around in the room until she sits down on the floor while dragging him along. "Okay, David Strider. Would you like to do something?" He looks at her, she looks back. This is probably dumb and also one of the most shitty ideas ever, but he once smirks again.

"Let me try something, okay?" She nods in surprise, then crossing her legs. Dave slowly moves forward, placing both hands right and left to her, then he leans in to peck her lips slowly. As he drops down on his fine ass, he grins for real this time. Athena blushes darkly, while snatching his hand and just holds it. "My, my, Dave. You just stole my kiss, so let's make a deal, okay?" He nods lightly, then she continues, "Okay, pinky promise. When we're in middle school, you have to promise me that you won't lose your virginity to anyone else." He wonders why she knows such.._ big_ words. But probably she is really smart and all, so it isn't really much of a deal. "Okay, pinky promise." He raises his small finger and she does the same, wrapping her finger around his finger.

"It's defintely a pinky promise."

And that's the beginning of their story together.

_Past, Present and Future._

* * *

**A/N: **So, chapter 1 is done! Wait for the next one, probably I'll write it next week. ;3; I'm sick, so I can't get on my laptop that often. Sorry, guys! But if you review, then expect a second chapter!


	2. Chapter Two: Present

**A/N: **Well, here it goes, woo. Second chapter of 'Past, Present and Future'. :) As always, I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters. But I do own my fantroll, Athena Insanity. Also, I made a big time jump, they're now in middle/high school.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Dave!"

A voice called out his name when he was busy sticking his books into his locker while his glasses are shaking dangerously on his nose. Letting out a long, hard sigh, he turns around to his best friend since kindergarten, Athena Insanity. The troll wasn't really pleased that he let her wait just because of a few dumb books. "What is it?" He grunts, taking his shades off, then clanking them on his hoodie while turning around to her. Kicking the door from the locker with his foot, he smirks at her. "Well, Dave. You remember that promise back then?" She giggles like a schoolgirl on dope and Dave only cocks a blonde eyebrow, looking at her. "What for a fucking promise?" He walks besides her through the hallway until they reached the lunch room and they stepped in just to face a complete mess and loud voices. "You know, this promise! You stole my first kiss away, so I'll be the one who is taking your vi-" He clasps his hand over her mouth, forcing her to shut up. "Can we talk about this later?" - "Mmph." Was her only answer, while rolling her brown eyes. "Okay, okay, fine! Geez." She takes his hand and pulls it away from her mouth, then she gets something to eat.

Dave searches for a table where he could sit and as Athena steps beside him, holding a full tray, he slowly pushes her between the people, making his way to a free table. After putting down her tray, she slides it in the middle of the table and sits down, sighing softly. "Oi, Strider!" A voice called out and he turns his head around, a bored expression on his face but it soon turns into a smile. "Marquis! Hey, dude. What's up?" He greets the strange-looking boy, well actually, Marquis Caelistis isn't strange at all. And he actually looks nice. Also, on top of that, he's the elder brother from Athena.

"Well, eating my lunch, that's up." The troll laughs a bit, while shaking his head which messed his perfect hair up. "Baaah, Strider. Did you heard? English is a total saint in bed, heaven's row." Dave laughs, then looking over to Jake English who is standing in a group full of girls. "No, shit. I'm not kidding. We actually did it together yesterday and for god's sake he was literally sucking me off." - "Ew, bro. You're just sick." Athena throws a few peanuts at him, which causes him to laugh loud. "You guys haven't done it yet?" Dave shakes his head, while a light blush appears on his cheeks. "I'm waiting for the right moment." Biting his inner cheek, Marquis just stares at him until he takes his tray and ruffles his hair. "Oh, Strider. You're so romantic." - "Yeah, no fucking shit. Now leave my damn hair alone, got it?" He takes a peanut and throws it against his chest. "Pff. Catch you later then." He laughs again while walking over to Jake and hands him a paper, probably it was a smut message or some sort of shit.

"Let's go." He stands up, then leaving the hall but when Athena pulls on his hoodie several times, he turns his head around to her, smiling softly. "Hey, what's wrong?" She flinches a bit, letting go of his hoodie and steps in front of him while spinning around. "Let's meet after school okay?" She grins, while walking to her classroom. Dave chuckles lightly, while making his way to the classroom as well and as he sat down, he seriously couldn't wait. Two more hours. Beats him.

After classes, he picks up Athena from the Biology Room, then they walked out of the school in silence and then straight to the yellow bus outside the school building. They stayed silent until they got out of the bus and as Athena stops in front of her door, he turns around, raising an eyebrow. "Hey-" - "This is stupid, Dave!" She points at him, then at her chest. "Do you really think that you and me-" He interrupts her with taking her hands, then blowing a kiss on her forehead. "Yes. And I'm sure it will work out." She blushes brightly, then taking his hand and leads him into her house, then walking upstairs before shouting, "I'm home!" and before she could reach the room, Dave pinned her lightly against the door, kissing her hard. "Ah.." She let out a small moan, while she slung her arms around his neck and opens her door while they stepped into the room, still kissing eachother. "Oh dear god, David.." She whispers against her lips and the blonde pins her down on the bed, crawling over her. She could feel his erection, while nibbling on his lip. He slides his hands under her shirt, taking it off while Athena pulls on his belt, opening it and pulling the zipper down, then sliding her hands over his trousers and yanked them off.

Dave reaches for the zipper on her school skirt, pulling it down and removes it with such a quick movement that the skirt found it's way against the door where it stops and fell on the ground. They still are kissing eachother and soon, it turns into a hard, wet kiss and his erection is throbbing inside his boxers. She slowly puts them off while he slides his hands under her bra, removing it as well as her panty. "Condom." She whispers against his lips and he nods, breaking the kiss for a bit just to search for his condom in the pockets from his trousers. Taking it out, he rips the pack in which the condom was and slowly rolls it over his length, then he was over her again, spreading her legs and goes down to her pussy. Sticking out his tongue, he pokes it with the tip of his tongue, causing her to moan out loud. "Screw you.." He licks over her pussy, sucking her teat for a bit then licking it again. The troll moans a few times, clutching his hair and was nearly at the edge of ripping it out. He gets up, pulling her in a hug and a kiss while he pushes it in. She moans once again, her body was shaking and as he thrusts hard into her, she moves along with him as good as she could.

He thrusts a few times, rolling his hips with each thrust that causes her to moan several times and as both are panting while he did one last hard thrust, he falls on top of her, pressing his chest against hers. "Hah.." He breathes out softly while she did the same. "Wow, Dave. You fulfilled my promise." She chuckles softly, holding him tightly. For Athena was clearly sure that she doesn't want to let him go. He was beyond perfection, he was a saint just earlier. Like.. he did it before. He was so good, it's impossible that it was his first time. He rests his head on her shoulder, holding her hand tight while they just were laying here, breathing in and out softly.

* * *

**A/N: **Wooo, second chapter finished! Wait for the third one, alright? ;)


End file.
